Besos a porrón
by Chia Moon
Summary: Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos! (Ryosaku a tope)
1. Beso I

**Título **Besos.

**Pareja **RyosakuRyo

**Autora **Chia S.r

**Resumen: **Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos!

**Explicación fuerte **En Imaginación Fanfiction (Face)

**Comienzo ** 2014

**Otra versión en **Naruto (sasusaku y NaruHina)

**Disclaimer **Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen. Cualquier semejanza de la historia a cualquier otra es puramente coincidencia.

* * *

**_Beso I: Pelo._**

* * *

Siempre la veía corretear de un lado a otro, moviéndose sin parar. Lo hacía bien dentro de lo que cabía, no es que él pretendiera molestarla exactamente, pero sabía que la chica se esforzaba demasiado como para ignorar sus pequeños errores. Teniendo en cuenta que no había entrenado hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, había algo que a él molestaba más que nada. Quizás porque era un asunto que no podía controlar. Y era ese laaaargo cabello que siempre colgaba de dos largas trenzas.

—Doblas demasiado las rodillas. — indicó dándole con el filo de la raqueta en la parte justa. — y tu cabello es demasiado largo.

Ryuzaki, para su sorpresa, le retuvo de la camiseta al pasar. Jadeaba por el ejercicio y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Los ojos le brillaban con valor, el cual probablemente le estaba costando hasta sudor. ¿Por qué siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con él? Llegaba hasta contagiarle sus nervios. Porque él no podía ponerse nervioso por la presencia de la chica, ¿verdad?

—No… la culpa no…— tragó y jadeó. — no es de mi… cabello.

Alargó su mano hasta atrapar una de sus trenzas y se acercó a él lo suficiente para que la viera bien.

—Está trenzada y no se interpone en mi trabajo. Es… es mi torpeza y mi falta de entrenamiento lo que evita que lo haga bien.

Le sorprendió la seriedad y la firmeza que intentó poner en sus palabras. Miró la trenza que sostenía entre sus dedos, justo frente a sus narices y la tomó entre los suyos. Ryuzaki enrojeció y esa vez no fue por el entrenamiento.

Él mismo se asombró cuando sus labios rozaron los cabellos con cierta ternura, mirándola mientras lo hacía. La chica emitió un gritito, aferrando su raqueta y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera pensar en qué había hecho. Sus acciones no solo la habían convertido en un tomate andante, sino que además, la habían asustado.

Rascándose la nuca continuó su camino hacia las canchas de tenis. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?

Solo… Ah, sí. Solo besó sus cabellos.

* * *

**N/A**

¡Un meme de besos comienza escrito!


	2. Beso II

**Actus atrasadas. Mil disculpas.  
**

* * *

**Beso II:**_ Párpado._

* * *

_Basado en manga y anime de Pot después de jugar contra el fudomine y equis actos.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**R**yoma maldijo entre dientes, porque realmente le dolía quitarse el dichoso esparadrapo que cubría la herida. No es que le molestara la herida, pero cuando te tiraban de esa dichosa cosa encima de la ceja, veías las estrellas.

Fue a rascarse el lugar irritado, pero lo retuvieron. Y de todos, tenía que ser ella. Con sus grandes ojos y su cabello largo trenzado mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Bufó y se soltó sin ser demasiado brusco ni tampoco tan amigable. Quería rascarse, demonios. Eso escocia.

Era su día de quitarse la gasa que cubría la herida que tiempo atrás se hizo en el partido de tenis contra el Fudomine. Y no había esperado que ese día le tocara a la nieta de la entrenadora ser ayudante de la enfermera.

Tsk. Hubiera sido genial. Porque sin ella, podría rascarse.

—Ten paciencia, Ryoma-kun— demandó a media voz. Ryoma frunció el ceño.

Ella podría decir lo que quisiera. A ella no le picaba.

La enfermera regresó y tras pedirle cerrar el ojo, le puso una cosa que, aunque secaba rápido, también picaba. Para rematarle.

Bufó cuando ella se apartó, porque ahí estaba Ryuzaki, ojo avizor, para que no se rascara.

—Ale, ya puede irse— informó la enfermera dándoles la espalda.

Ryoma llevó la mano de nuevo hacia el lugar. Si la enfermera le había dado libertad…

—No.

Pero ahí estaba Ryuzaki de nuevo.

Lo raro fue que, antes de que pudiera quejarse o decir algo, ella le sonrió de una forma increíblemente tierna, como si tuviera delante de él a un niño pequeño. Se inclinó y un segundo después, algo suave y ligeramente húmedo, estaba justo sobre la zona que le picaba.

—L-listo. Con esto no te picará.

Ryoma no pudo decir nada. Salió fuera, cerrando tras su espalda.

Era cierto que el párpado ya no le picaba.

Pero…

—¿Q-Qué cojones? — exclamó totalmente estupefacto.

¡Eso había sido un beso!

¡Dichosa Ryuzaki! Ahora no podría sacársele de la cabeza. ¡Por ese condenado beso!

* * *

**¡Nos vemos ya mismo!**


	3. Beso III

**Aquí el siguiente nwn.  
**

* * *

**Beso III**: _Frente._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**H**acía calor. Un dichoso calor pegajoso más bien. Y había estado entrenando de más. Las demás chicas ya se habían marchado mientras que ella continuaba ahí, intentando mejorar aquel dichoso saque que no había forma de mejorar. Algo fallaba en ello, aunque no comprendía qué.

Quizás es que simplemente era negada para ello.

Meneó la cabeza, apretando los labios. Si seguía así, iba a volver a echarse a llorar. Y eso impediría que pudiera volver a concentrarse y desde luego, continuar adelante.

Apretó con fuerza la raqueta y miró el punto de nuevo. Ella misma había usado una lata de Ponta suya que había bebido durante el recreo. La había llenado de piedras para que el viento no la tirase. Ella solo quería darle. Pero fallaba a diestro y siniestro.

_Cómo demonios era que lo hacía él…_

Ante la mera mención de esa persona, el recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, sonrojándose. Sí. Porque tenía un deseo oculto bajo ese esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Aparte de mejorar, era por una promesa.

Días atrás, mientras entrenaba, se había hecho un raspón en la rodilla a causa de un mal movimiento con la raqueta. El caso es que le dolió tanto que no pudo apenas ni caminar hacia el banquito. La entrenadora la dejó ahí con el hielo y le indicó que se fuera a casa cuando se sintiera mejor.

Ryoma Echizen la pilló justo cuando intentaba comprobar si podía pisar sin que la rodilla le mandara claramente un dolor tan agudo que fuera insoportable.

Preguntándose por qué diantres a veces dolían más las heridas pequeñas que las grandes, se dejó caer en el asiento, con tan mala pata que terminó cayendo de culo al suelo.

El chico había abierto los ojos de par en par, preguntándose, en su caso, como una persona podía llegar a ser tan torpe tantas veces.

Se acercó a ella cuando las lágrimas ya escapaban a su control y el dolor de la rodilla se mezclaba con el de sus nalgas.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio y esperó a que el llanto se le pasara.

—Mada nada dane, Ryuzaki— dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Ella hipo.

—Ya lo sé, mou— protestó mientras intentaba apagar del todo el llanto—. Soy torpe… por eso no puedo superar en nada lo que hago. Me gusta mucho el tenis.

Entonces, captó toda la atención del chico. Este arqueó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás mientras le explicaba algún tipo de entrenamiento. Sakuno escuchó atentamente, asintiendo cuando le preguntaba y le miró, sorprendiéndose de que, cuando Ryoma hablaba de lo que le gustaba, tenis en este caso, era realmente apuesto.

Y también recordó porque le había empezado a gustar.

Y después, sucedió aquello. Él se plantó delante ella, inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus labios se posaran sobre su frente. Con una ternura inesperada. Se separó, mirando a otro lado y susurró aquellas palabras que no olvidaría nunca.

De ahí que ahora, en el presente, estuviera entrenando de ese modo y con esa cabezonería. Pero el tiempo se le acababa y no existía ninguna mejora. Al menos, que ella apreciara.

Miró hacia el cielo, cansada y decidió que era mejor dejarlo.

Mañana volvería a intentarlo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces, él cumpliría la promesa de aquellas palabras. Porque, secretamente, ella esperaba algo más que un beso en la frente.

_Sí lo logras, será algo más que esto, Ryuzaki._

E iba a lograrlo.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos, espero, pronto! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y apoyo nwn. **


	4. Beso IV

**.**

**Beso IV: **_Palma._

—Ryuzaki.

Hipó, ahogando el llanto en la garganta. Apenas podía hablar del dolor, la impresión y la vergüenza junto al lloro. Las manos le temblaban por el dolor y mientras él se las sostenía, le escocían todavía más.

—Lo siento tanto, Ryoma-kun —se excusó cuando finalmente los nervios permitieron a sus cuerdas vocales destensarse—. Lo siento…

—No es culpa tuya —terció él encogiéndose de hombros y soplando sobre las heridas para quitar un poco de gravilla—. Vamos a curarte esto.

Se levantó como pudo, temblorosa, y caminó con él hacia la enfermería. Ryoma la sujetó con firmeza en el trayecto y cuando la enfermera se encargó de ella, se quedó a un lado, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Al terminar, con las manos llenas de tiritas, se volvió hacia él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo—. Hice que nuestra cita fuera un desastre.

Ryoma negó y alargó una mano. Tomando las de ellas con sumo cuidado, le besó las palmas. Sakuno enrojeció, con el corazón en la boca. Aquel gesto era lo más romántico e íntimo que hubieran compartido nunca. Ni siquiera una cita completa haría de rival a tal momento.

Feliz, mientras él la sostenía gentilmente de la mano, avanzaron de regreso.

Aquella noche, de su mente, era incapaz de sacar la escena de tal gesto galante por su parte.

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Beso V

**.**

**Beso V:** oreja.

A Ryoma le gustaban las chicas que no gritaban. Ese no era ningún secreto. No le gustaban las cosas irritantes y cuanto menos le importunaran, mejor. Era de gustos especiales, quizás. No lo negaba.

La chica que le gustaba, sin embargo, era de tímida palabras y a veces, si no tuviera buen oído, no sería capaz de escucharla hablar. Tener paciencia durante sus tartamudeos también era importante. Incluso pensaba que quizás tendría el master en terminar frases que ella no lograba acabar.

Pero no le importaba. Porque ella realmente era la persona que quería a su lado y dentro de lo que cabía, no tenía tiempo para aburrirse y encima, siempre estaba cómodo.

Incluso podía llegar a tomarle el pelo siempre. Y los resultados siempre eran tan adorables.

Como ese día.

Ella insistía en decir algo, una opinión, una propuesta. Pero le costaba la vida y milagro y que él estuviera pinchándola, acercándose de más o susurrando, mientras la miraba desde su altura, no la ayudaba.

Le gustaba tanto sus mejillas sonrojadas…

—¿Qué dices, Ryuzaki? —cuestionó girándose para que pudiera susurrarle mejor en el oído.

Entonces, ella se ponía de puntillas, aferrándose a su hombro. Su nariz se llenaba de su aroma. A mujer. A canela. A moras.

Sentía su cálido aliento en contra su piel.

Aquel día, la sorpresa llegó para ambos cuando alguien la empujó sin querer y sus labios dieron de lleno contra su oído, besándolo.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, azorándose a la par.

Quizás Ryoma disfrutara torturándola, pero también tenía sus buenas recompensas.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
